Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Four
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Edward knows that he is starting to like Nikki but just being with hermay it be putting her in more danger?


_**Chapter Four**_

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki looked at me for a moment then at the car next to us. It was Rose's car, but I knew already that it was Alice's doings. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, as if saying read my mind _now. _So I listened and listened to the complicated mind of Alice Cullen.

_You have to keep an eye on Nikki. I don't care if you follow her home or anywhere. You have to know where she is and always keep an eye on her! Got it? _My eyes widened at the feeling that Nikki became tense. She gave me a sharp glance then looked at Alice. I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but nothing came up. Then Alice sent me the thought, _I had a vision. Nikki…she might die. _If I had a heart—a beating one anyway—would have stopped. I glanced at Nikki and she looked back it was easy to see she was far from relaxed. The only thing was I had one class with her. And anything could go wrong in one day. Take Bella for example.

"You'll be okay…" I said slowly she nodded. She was thinking of leaving, she didn't show it in her eyes but she thought it in the depth of her mind. She didn't believe us.

"Nikki, we're not kidding—" She shook her head and looked out the window.

"I'll see where life—or death takes me," she opened the door and walked toward the school leaving me alone in her car I looked at Alice and shook my head, _sorry… _she thought. I got out of the car and tried to follow Nikki from where she had gone. I was too late. Blood was dripping down the schools hall way. I walked slowly and followed it. Then I realized that it wasn't her blood. It didn't have her scent on it at all. But she had been down the hallway. So I walked slowly after the trace of blood, the hall lights were off it seemed like she had just stumbled around her, and she was somewhere close by. I froze and listened when I thought I heard nothing else I took a step forward and then I heard a panicked breath and she came running down the hallway. I caught her in my arms and looked down at her face.

"What happened, Nikki?" She shook her head and buried her face in my jacket. I looked down the hallway and pulled Nikki down the way we had come. She stumbled gracefully after me and continued to blink away tears. Finally when we reached outside she almost collapsed. I held her up and guided her to Rose's car. She still didn't let go of me, "Believe us now?" she looked up at me, for a moment fear glittered in her deep brown eyes but then they went expressionless, but she nodded. She was visibly shaken; something went wrong in there…

More cars began to pull up and she looked up at me, "Don't let them go in," she said quietly she slid down the side of the car and sat on the concrete Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us, they looked at Nikki for a moment then back at each other.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Now the whole Cullen family was in front of me, and half the school and I looked like a total wimp. _And _they would want to know what happened. I didn't know, and I didn't want to tell that I blacked out. Edward shot me a pointed look, well he knew now.

"What happened?" he asked again, I sucked in a breath and looked up at all of them, "I don't know." I said bluntly with the littlest emotion I could find. Edward looked like he was about to lose his patience so I admitted the fact that I would rather have stayed in my head, "I blacked out. I don't know," my voice was a little stronger now but I could see a little surprise in their eyes. Not much but it was there. Edward glanced at the school then looked back at me, "You're not lying?" he asked, I knew that they would doubt me but I just shrugged, "I remember going down the hall feeling some pain in my arm then I was out and I woke up and there was blood everywhere," Alice stiffened, and the other three exchanged glances, Edward looked toward the school. _It was her blood. _His thought rang through my head and I shrugged again. I looked down and saw my hand shaking, I instantly crossed my arms to hide my unease, but it did nothing except my right arm hurt more. There was a small rip in my jacket, and the little cut was agonizing, the pain started to travel up my arm and I felt my whole body shutter for just a moment. Edward noticed my pain and dropped to his knees, his icy fingers brushed against the rip of my jacket and he cursed under his breathe. Then everything began to become blurry and everyone's voices echoed, "She was bitten," Edward said and that I was the last thing I heard.

_Alice's Point of View_

About five minutes after we saved Nikki she was unconscious, and Edward was sent into panic. He paced around her and a few students had already called the police because only a few saw the blood, Emmett and Jasper were keeping people from going in and Rosalie, Edward and I were dealing with Nikki. It was apparent she had lost a lot of blood, and she was bitten.

"We have to get her to Carlisle," he said at last. Rose spoke quietly but what she said was true, "What can he do? You just said it yourself she lost to much blood, if you get all the poison out she'll die of blood loss. You can't do that because the whole school is here and the cops will be here in like three minutes. You have to turn her or she is going to die." I nodded in agreement and I saw the harsh look in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her, it was very obvious you could tell, it was the first time he had even got to know someone since Bella.

His eyes shot to Nikki immediately once he heard her let out a groan. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. She coughed and opened her eyes slowly, she muttered something I didn't hear but it made him smile slightly, "Welcome to the family," he whispered.

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki was going to die almost either way if I didn't do something, I either had to turn her, or watch her die as her body fights the poison or try and get the poison out but she'd die of blood loss. I certainly didn't want her to die, I barely knew her but I did want to know her more and Bella and Jacob would rather have their daughter alive then dead. So while the school freaked out I lied her down in the back seat of my car and sped off. She didn't talk just stared ahead blankly finally I was about to speak to end the strange silence but she groaned again in pain, and then I remember that I had to change her soon. We were far enough from the school that no one would see us. So I turned to the back and saw Nikki rubbing her temples. Instantly I knew but I had kept it to myself, the Volturi were back.


End file.
